Schwangerschaft mit HappyEnd
by Dhina
Summary: Ginny ist schwanger, doch wie wird der Vater reagieren?


Disclaimer: Alle gehört mir und ich werde reich:-) Nee, quatsch. Alles was ihr kennt gehört der unnachahmlichen JKR.**

* * *

Schwangerschaft mit Happy End**

"Oh, Scheiße!" Dies war Ginnys erster Gedanke, als sie an diesem Morgen die Augen öffnete. Ihr war gerade wieder eingefallen, dass ihr der Schwangerschaftstest am gestrigen Abend mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Für sie war sofort klar, dass nur einer als Vater in Frage kam. Die Frage war nur, wie sollte sie es ihm beibringen?  
Sie hörte Schritte vor der Tür in da sie nicht wusste, wer dass sein würde, ließ sie den Schwangerschaftstest in fieberhafter Eile vom Nachttisch verschwinden und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Schon ging die Tür auf und Hermine stand im Zimmer.  
"Ginny, komm schon! Die warten mit dem Frühstück bestimmt nicht ewig!", hörte sie Hermines Stimme vor der Tür.  
"Komme sofort!"  
"Jetzt mach schon. Ich hab einen RIESEN-Hunger!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter zur Küche des Fuchsbaus. Da zurzeit Weihnachtsferien waren, war das Haus wieder einmal überfüllt. Sogar Bill und Charlie hatte sich Urlaub genommen, nur von Percy war, wie immer, nichts zu sehen.  
"Guten Morgen, ihr zwei Schlafmützen. Setzt euch, das Rührei ist gleich fertig.", wurden sie von Molly begrüßt.  
"Guten Morgen, ihr alle.", sagten Hermine und Ginny synchron.  
"Guten Morgen.", kam es zurück.

Nach dem Essen gingen Ginny und Hermine in die Scheune, um noch die restlichen Schulaufgaben zu machen und ein bisschen ungestört zu quatschen.  
"Hermine, ich muss dir was sagen ... Und es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht ..."  
"Sag schon, sooo schlimm kann es ja wohl nicht sein!", frotzelte Hermine lachend.  
"Ach, meinst du schwanger sein ist nicht so schlimm?"  
Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen, irritiert starrte sie ihre Freundin an.  
"Aber...Aber wer ist denn der Vater? Das weißt du doch, oder?" War Hermines Frage, weil sie ihre Freundin sehr gut kannte.  
"Natürlich weiß ich, wer der Vater ist! Die Sache ist nur, wie bringe ich es ihm bei? Aber es wird sowieso einen Riesenskandal und einen Haufen Ärger geben!", erwiderte Ginny errötend.  
"Ginny, wieso sollte _das_ einen Riesenskandal geben? Du bist schwanger, na und? Du bist auch sicher nicht die einzige 16jährige auf dieser Welt, der das passiert!"  
"Nun ja ...ach, Hermine, lass das meine Sorge sein. Ich halt dich auf dem Laufenden, aber, bitte, misch dich nicht ein. Und sag niemandem etwas, okay?"  
"Das passt mir zwar eigentlich nicht, aber weil du es bist, will ich dir den Gefallen tun. Aber versprich mir, dass du dem Vater so schnell wie möglich Bescheid gibst."  
"Ist versprochen. Geht aber leider erst, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind!"  
Hermine bekam große Augen und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Ginny war schon die Scheune hinausgerannt und auf dem Weg zum Haus.

Eine Woche später waren sie dann endlich wieder in Hogwarts und Ginny machte sich daran, ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Als sie jedoch vor Snapes Büro stand, kamen ihr doch leichte Zweifel, ob das, was sie hier tun wollte, richtig sei. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte.  
"Herein!", schnarrte es von drinnen.  
Ginny öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro, welches düster wie immer war und auf sie eine sehr erregende Wirkung hatte.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um die aufkeimenden Gedanken loszuwerden, ging nach vorne zu Snapes Schreibtisch und nahm auf einem davor stehenden Stuhl platz.  
"Ja, Miss Weasley, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", wollte Snape mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wissen.  
"Ähm, tja, nun, ähm..."  
"Also wirklich, Miss Weasley, ich dachte schon, dass ihre Mutter ihnen sprechen beigebracht hat!"  
"Hat sie ja auch. Weswegen ich hier bin... Also, Professor Sn..."  
"Aber, aber, ich dachte, wir wären schon weiter?"  
"Jetzt mach es mir doch nicht schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist. Also, _Severus, _ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch daran erinnern, was wir letztes Schuljahr und auch dieses Jahr getan haben?"  
"Natürlich kann ich mich daran erinnern. Wie sollte ich DAS auch vergessen können?"  
Snape saß da mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
"Ginny, jetzt komm aber mal zum Punkt. Du bist doch bestimmt nicht hier, um mich zu fragen, ob ich mich an unsere ,Spielchen erinnern kann?"  
"Okay, dann sag ich dir mal, was los ist: ich bin schwanger und du bist der Vater!"  
Totenstille.  
Nach einer Weile blickte Ginny auf und sah Snape mit einem traurigen Gesicht am Schreibtisch sitzen.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt? Müsste er nicht eigentlich schreien, toben oder was weiß ich?", schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf.  
Laut sagte sie:  
"Das ist nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich von dir erwartet habe. Was ist denn los?"  
"Ginny, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mal soweit kommt, aber ich muss dir sagen, es ist absolut ausgeschlossen, dass ich der Vater deines Kindes sein kann!"  
"Das soll doch jetzt nicht heißen, dass du denkst, dass ich dir untreu war? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir nicht verhütet haben."  
Ginny wurde nachdenklich.  
"Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sollte ich dich vielleicht mal fragen, warum du nie daran gedacht hast?"  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du mir untreu warst. Und das mit der Verhütung: das liegt nicht daran, dass ich nicht an Verhütung gedacht hätte, aber ..."  
Er stockte und wurde rot.  
"Ginny, ich muss dich bitten, dass das, was ich dir jetzt sage unter uns bleibt."  
"Severus, das wäre nicht das einzige Geheimnis zwischen uns oder?"  
Aber sie sah ihn mit einem fragenden und zugleich mißtrauischen Blick an.  
"Also, okay, Ginny, es ist so ... Man, ist das peinlich! Ich bin nicht zeugungsfähig!"  
Ginny wurde blaß. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? War das nur eine Ausrede?  
"Wie soll ich das denn verstehen? Wieso bist du zeugungsunfähig? Das ist ja wohl jetzt nicht wahr!"  
"Doch, es ist wahr. Ich bin schon so auf die Welt gekommen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie mich das fertig gemacht hat, als ich es erfahren habe."  
Sollte das der Grund sein, warum er immer so verbittert aussah? Ginny bekam Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl, der da vor ihr saß, und ihr soeben sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Gleichzeitig lief es ihr jedoch eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, denn wie sollte sie schwanger geworden sein?  
"Severus, das tut mir leid. Das hab ich nicht gewusst. Und es besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass es ein Irrtum war?"  
„Nein, die gibt es nicht. Es ist absolut sicher. Wahrscheinlich war der Test kaputt. Du hast doch einen Test gemacht?"  
"Ja, hab ich und der war nicht kaputt."  
"Dann weiß ich auch nicht... Es sei denn, du bist nur scheinschwanger."  
Ginny wurde sauer.  
"Ich bin doch keine Kuh! Scheinschwanger, also ehrlich!"  
"Entschuldige bitte, es war nicht so gemeint. Aber ich hab da eine Idee. Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sie darum bitten, dass sie dich mal untersucht."  
"Meinst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Nicht, dass sie noch jemandem etwas sagt!"  
"Hast du schon jemals erlebt, dass Madam Pomfrey wegen irgendetwas Alarm geschlagen hat?"  
"Du hast ja recht. Ich werd dann gleich mal zu ihr gehen."  
Ginny stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", hörte sie Snape noch fragen und da stand er auch schon neben ihr. Nach einem innigen Kuss und Snapes Beteuerung, dass er sie immer noch liebte, machte Ginny sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen stand sie vor der Tür und merkte, wie ihre Knie zu zittern anfingen. Sie schluckte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zog die Tür auf. Die Krankenschwester sah sie sofort und kam auf sie zu.  
"Hallo. Wie kann ich helfen?"  
"Ähm, nun ja. Könnten sie mal nachschauen, ob, ...also, ich hab in den Ferien einen Test gemacht und der hat mir angezeigt, dass ich schwanger sein soll. Könnten sie ...?"  
Mit missbilligendem Blick erklärte Madam Pomfrey sich bereit, die Untersuchung durchzuführen. Ginny musste sich auf eine Liege legen und den Bauchbereich frei machen. Ihr Unterleib wurde abgetastet und sie hörte einige gemurmelte Zaubersprüche.  
Nach einer Weile durfte sie sich wieder anziehen und die ältere Hexe machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
"Sie haben recht gehabt, Miss Weasley, sie sind schwanger. Glückwunsch, oder wohl eher nicht? Dürfte ich erfahren, wer der Vater ist?"  
"Nein, tut mir leid, das möchte ich dann doch für mich behalten. Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass sie niemandem etwas sagen werden?"  
"Natürlich, schließlich bin ich an die Schweigepflicht gebunden. Auf Wiedersehen und alles Gute.", erwiderte die Heilerin kurz.  
"Danke, Madam Pomfrey. Auf Wiedersehen."

In Gedanken versunken machte Ginny sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog sie herum. Es was Hermine.  
"Hi, Ginny, gibts schon was Neues? Hast du dem Vater schon Bescheid gesagt?"  
"Ja, hab ich."  
"Und? Wie hat er reagiert?"  
"Nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab. Aber das ist schon okay. Ich war gerade im Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey hat mir die Schwangerschaft bestätigt. Ich bin jetzt auf dem Rückweg um S ... dem Vater bescheid zu geben."  
Ups, das war knapp. Hoffentlich hat sie nichts gemerkt. Sieht aber nicht so aus. Gott sei Dank!  
"Dann mach das mal. Wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis dann, Ginny.  
"Bis später, Hermine."

Ginny hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht und deswegen bekam sie nicht mit, dass Hermine sich den Tarnumhang, welchen sie sich von Harry ausgeliehen hatte, überstreifte und ihr hinterher schlich.  
Endlich kam sie an Snapes Büro an, sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein.  
"Ich hatte recht. Ich bin..."  
Sie stockte. Vor Snapes Schreibtisch stand Draco und starrte sie an.  
"Ich wart dann mal draußen."  
Schnell ging sie hinaus und schloss die Tür.  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete diese sich wieder und Draco kam heraus.  
"Hast also Nachhilfe bei Snape? Dann bist du also wirklich so schlecht, wie man hört!"  
Und mit einem gehässigen Lachen ging er davon.  
Ginny blickte ihm noch kurz nach, dann betrat sie das Büro. Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang direkt hinter ihr.  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach so in mein Büro reinplatzen!" meckerte Snape, der ihr leises Eintreten sofort bemerkt hatte. "Das hätte schief gehen können."  
"Ist es ja auch, jetzt hab ich ja Nachhilfe bei dir. Naja, wenigstens ein Grund, dass ich bei dir bin. Endlich keine Ausreden mehr!"  
Snape nahm sie in den Arm. als Hermine das sah, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.  
"Jetzt sag aber schon, was hat Madam Pomfrey gemeint?"  
"Sie hat mir bestätigt, was ich dir auch schon gesagt habe. Ich bin schwanger! Und du BIST der Vater, es gibt keinen Anderen."  
"Ginny, das kann nicht sein. Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, was mit mir los ist."  
"Aber Severus, es gab und gibt keinen anderen für mich und wird es auch nie geben."  
"Das ist absolut unmöglich. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine kleine Chance."  
"Du wirst ja sehen. In knapp8 Monaten hast du deine endgültige Bestätigung."  
"Und bis dahin? Was willst du deinen Eltern sagen? Und was mach ich, wenn das Baby dann da ist? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass mich das den Job kosten könnte!"  
"Das mit meinen Eltern regele ich schon, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Bis das Baby kommt bin ich eh volljährig und dann kann mir keiner mehr dazwischenreden. Nur die Sache mit deinem Job, wie wir das auf die Reihe kriegen sollen, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber das wird schon! Wir kriegen das hin!"  
"Oh Ginny, ich hoffe, du hast recht und ich hoffe auch, dass es mein Kind ist, obwohl ich mir nicht d..."  
"Lass gut sein jetzt. Ich werde dir schon noch beweisen, dass es deins ist! Jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich habe noch was mit dir vor!"  
"Aber DAS geht doch nicht, du bist schwanger! Das Baby!"  
"Sei mal nicht von vorgestern. Dem Baby passiert bestimmt nichts!"

Es war schon dunkel draußen als Ginny in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kam. Dieser war leer, bis auf Hermine.  
"Es ist schon spät. Wo kommst du jetzt noch her? Vom Vater des Kindes?", fragte Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
"Ja, Hermine. Er weiß absolut Bescheid und er steht voll hinter mir!"  
"Dann ist ja gut. Soll ich dich mal schocken? Ich weiß sogar, wer es ist!"  
Ginny erschrak. Woher konnte Hermine das jetzt schon wieder wissen?  
"Es ist Snape, und streite es nicht ab, ich weiß es! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dein Fall ist, meiner wäre es jedenfalls nicht. Aber du musst wissen, was du machst!"  
Ginny fiel ihr erleichtert um den Hals.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch zu mir stehen würdest, wenn du von mir und Severus erfahren würdest."  
"Severus? Na, daran werd ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen!" meinte Hermine grinsend.

****

Sechs Monate später:

Ginny war die Schwangerschaft mittlerweile sehr deutlich anzusehen und deswegen war sie von der Schule für ein Jahr befreit worden. Molly und Arthur waren, wie zu erwarten, nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, vor allem, weil Ginny den Namen des Vaters nicht preisgeben wollte. Nachdem Ginny allerdings mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie das Kind behalten wolle, hatten sie sich damit abgefunden bald Großeltern zu werden. Die Schwangerschaft verlief soweit auch gut, Ginny hatte nur ein Problem: Das Baby würde während der Ferien auf die Welt kommen und wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie ausgerechnet Severus Snape, den von allen gehassten Zaubertränkelehrer, dabei haben wollte?  
Nach langem Grübeln hatte sie die Idee.  
"Mom, Dad, ich muss mit euch reden."  
Sie hatte ihre Eltern zusammen in der Küche erwischt und keiner ihrer Brüder warweit und breit zu sehen.  
"Was gibts, Ginny?"  
"Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, dass ich bei der Geburt gern Professor Snape dabei hätte."  
Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen. Ihre Eltern sahen zu komisch aus mit diesem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
"Wieso ausgerechnet den? Was hat der denn mit dir zu tun?"  
"Nichts, absolut gar nichts. Aber er ist nun mal ein exzellenter Trankbrauer und nur er kann diesen einzigartigen Stärkungstrank brauen, der die Geburt beschleunigt und sogar gegen Schmerzen hilft."  
Damit gaben sich ihre Eltern zufrieden und Ginny ging auf ihr Zimmer um eine Eule an Snape zu schicken.

****

3 Monate später:

Die letzten Tage waren nicht leicht gewesen. Ginny war gerade erschöpft ins Bett gefallen, als sie ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte und das ganze Bett nass wurde. So schnell es ging lief sie runter in die Küche, um ihren Eltern zu sagen, dass es losgehe.  
"Vergesst aber bitte nicht, Severus Bescheid zu sagen."  
Arthur und Molly sahen sich an, sagten aber, angesichts der bevorstehenden Geburt, nichts. Bei ihnen war der Groschen gefallen.  
Kurz darauf kamen sie im St.-Mungos an, wo auch schon Snape auf sie wartete. Sofort wurde sie in den Kreißsaal gebracht. Doch auf das, was jetzt kam, war keiner vorbereitet. Nicht einmal die Geburtshelfer hatten so etwas je erlebt.  
Ginny dachte nicht mehr daran, dass niemand von ihr und Snape wissen durfte, und verlangte, zwischen zwei Wehen, lautstark nach ihm. Mit hochrotem Kopf ging er zu ihrer Liege, wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr, stellte sich dann hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Die Geburtshelferin bezog den Platz am Fußende und wollte Ginny gerade zum Pressen antreiben, als sie überrascht aufschrie!  
Erschrocken wollten alle gleichzeitig wissen, was los war. Nur Ginny war still. Sie wusste es schon.  
"Was ist denn los?" Das war Molly.  
"Ist etwas passiert?", war Arthurs Frage.  
"Was ist es?", kam es leise von Snape.  
Alle waren erstaunt über diese Frage, da das Kind doch unmöglich schon da sein konnte. In diesem Moment hörte man die Stimme der Geburtshelferin:  
"Das glaub ich nicht! Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es ist tatsächlich schon da. Und es ist ein kerngesundes Mädchen. Wie soll sie denn heißen?"  
Mit diesen Worten übergab sie Ginny ein kleines Bündel.  
"Samara Snape soll sie heißen, natürlich nur, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, mein Schatz."  
Snape nickte, beugte sich über die Beiden und was er sah, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Die Kleine war eine perfekte Mischung von ihm und Ginny. Sie hatte tiefschwarze Haare und sehr dunkle Augen, wie ihr Papa und die zarten, weichen Gesichtszüge ihrer Mama.  
Arthur sah die kleine Familie nachdenklich an. Schließlich nahm er den Lehrer auf die Seite und wechselte ein paar heftige Worte mit ihm.  
Snape ging wieder zu Ginnys Liege und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Dann sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme:  
"Ginny, mein Schatz, dein Vater hat Recht. Ich muss dich also etwas wichtiges fragen: Willst du meine Frau werden? Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz glauben kann, dass die Kleine von mir ist."  
Molly fiel vor Schreck in Ohnmacht. Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Und wie ich das will."  
"Nur eins noch: Ein Vaterschaftstest muss sein!"  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen.  
"Wenn es denn sein muss..." murrte sie.

****

Eine Woche Später:

Ginny und Snape, der jetzt auch im Fuchsbau wohnte, jedenfalls bis zur Hochzeit, wurden von einer Eule geweckt. Sie hatte einen grünen Brief am Bein.  
"Mach du ihn auf, ich weiß eh, was drin steht." bemerkte sie spitz.  
Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Snape den Umschlag.

Sehr geehrter Mister Snape,  
hiermit möchten wir ihnen mitteilen, dass wir ihre Vaterschaft bestätigen können.  
Alles Gute für die Zukunft.  
Ihr Roland Greenholm

Snape blickte Ginny zärtlich an und sagte stolz:  
"Auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären kann, aber ich bin wirklich der Vater der Kleinen!"  
"Hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt."  
"Dann ist unser Glück ja jetzt perfekt."  
Und sie versanken in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis ein kleines Würmchen zwischen ihnen lautstarken Protest einlegte.

Ende

* * *

Bitte vergesst den kleinen, einsamen Knopf nicht:-) 


End file.
